


Dark Light

by shesgottheknife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesgottheknife/pseuds/shesgottheknife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley and Castiel sneak away for some alone time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Light

There is no such thing as

 

_personal space_

 

between them anymore.

 

**There never really was to begin with.**

 

They are mirror images of one another, yin-yang, dark-light, good-evil. They complement one another fiercely. Even down to the very clothes on their back.  The demon's perfectly tailored black suits in contrast to the light tan trenchcoat of the angel.

 

The angel wants no one to know how he fell for the King of Hell, the demon, naturally, wants everyone to know. But he keeps it quiet for his lover's sake.

 

So they continue in the shadows, in the middle of nowhere, under the northern lights, wherever they can be alone together.

 

They will give anything to be where they are now, miles from any soul, standing face to face, hands at the back of each other's necks, foreheads touching, eyes closed..they continue to mirror one another as heavy breaths fall in their chests before their lips meet once more.

 

To say their kisses are passionate is an understatement. There are no words sufficient enough to describe it.

 

Lips that were meant for one another glide gracefully over each other as the tongues explore, even though by now, they know the terrain by heart.

 

_Snap._

 

Only skin remains between their true forms now.

 

Hands raking across the vessels slowly, bodies pressed together tightly under the dark light of the moon reflecting off the snow...another mirror image of themselves...

 

Their hips arch into one another's as the demon moves to bite his angel's neck. The reddish purple rising to the surface of Castiel's neck serves as a warning that he is the King's angel and  _no one_  else's.

 

The angel lets out a small groan before placing a mark of his own on the King's neck for the world to see. The demon all but growls before pulling back to gaze into his angel's eyes.

 

They become one, moving in sync with one another as hungry hands slide easily over sweat slicked skin.

 

The feel of their lover's hands running over their body drives each of them wild with desire.

 

This time neither of them speak, they merely maintain eye contact, occasionally nipping at the other's lips between kisses - the only time they close their eyes.

 

They always reach their release together, the name of the other breathed against their lips, reddened, bruised, and plump from heavy kisses.

 

The lovers collapse onto the frozen ground, staring up at the blanket of stars. The angel props himself up onto his elbow, gazing at his demon King.

 

The demon does nothing but close his eyes and smile. After a few moments and when his breathing has regulated, the angel picks up his lover's hand, placing chaste, gentle kisses on the fingertips of the demon.

 

The King is not used to such gentle affections and feels the fluttering of butterflies in his stomach as the angel then moves to stroke his hair.

 

The demon turns his head to once again hold his angel's gaze. There are words that could be spoken, yes, but they don't need to use them to know they're thinking the same thing.

 

_I love you._


End file.
